The Forbidan Love
by abigfan
Summary: H/D SLASH!! harry and draco remember how they meet and are telling you - intro up - better than the summary
1. Default Chapter

The Forbidden Love ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't remember when I first figured out that I liked guys. I guess it just always was. I remember mentioning something when I was about 8 to the "Dumbass Dursleys" as I like to call them. They locked me in my cupboard for a week and a half for that. They said it wasn't normal, so I never mentioned it again. Then, when Hagrid came to get me when I was 11, and when I went to Hogwarts for the first time I remembered how the Dursleys said that it wasn't normal so I never enchained it to anyone. I was so afraid of being shunned by everyone there.  
  
When I first saw him, I was stunned. He had gorgeous blonde hair slicked back and beautiful gray eyes. He had a look of annoyance written all over his face. Looking at the people he was with, I couldn't blame him. I was about to go talk to him when my new friend Ron stopped me. He told me that the gorgeous guy's name is Draco Malfoy, and that he is most likely evil, just like his father. He did have an evil look to him, but it just made him all the more sexy. It was the hot rebel look. They say the forbidden fruit tastes the best. If this is true, then so must THE FORBIDAN LOVE. 


	2. 1st day

A/N: I finally got to update this. I've had it done for a while but my beta was slow with giving it back to me. This switches off points of view from Draco to Harry and then back to Draco in case you get confused. I will not be able to update for a week or so either because of exams, but after that there should be regular updates. I hope you enjoy and review. (PS reviewing moderates me to write more) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He came up to introduce himself to me on the train. Thank god. He saved me from the two idiots Crabbe and Goyle. I was unsure when he told me who he was, but then I saw the infamous scar and believed him. I thought he would be acting all high and mighty, The-Boy-Who-Lived certainly is a title, but he didn't like all the attention that that title brought him. He told me later that he didn't even know that he was a wizard until that week. That surprised me, but I'm not one to stay surprised for long so I shook it off. I went into explaining about the school's houses and about the teachers since he didn't know anything about them. I told him about how Slitherin was the best house, and how I hated Gryffindor. Then I explained all about quidditch and the positions and the four balls, and what the best teams are. He didn't talk during this all because he was trying to learn it all. He told me he wanted to learn to play quidditch, so I said I would teach him. I couldn't resist, he was so cute. Of course, I didn't admit that to myself (or anyone else) then, I was still in the dark, dark, closet back then. I hoped he would be in Slytherin with me though. I knew I was going to be in Slitherin because all Malays are. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He was even sexier when I went and introduced myself. It was so cute when I told him that I didn't know anything about Hogwarts or wizardry. He got so into telling me everything about the four houses of Hogwarts I didn't interrupt him. I must agree with him though, Slitherin did sound like the best house. He got even more excited when he was trying to explain the rules of a great game, quidditch. I wanted so badly to be in Slitherin with him. That way we could become even better friends. Besides, he promised to teach me how to play quidditch. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ We were still talking when we were led to the doors and were meet by Professor Mcgonigal. She told us what was going to happen at the sorting ceremony. We were going to get a hat placed on our head and it would say what house we were to be placed in. I thought this was a little silly, I mean, how could a hat know what house to place us in. I rally wanted Harry to be in Slitherin with me. He was a great friend and he was easy to talk to. I think that first train ride was when I started liking him, but I'm getting ahead of myself again. Anyway, since the hat went in alphabetical order I was called up before Harry. You know, M comes before P and all. The hat hardly touched my head when it yelled out Slitherin. Well duh. Any moron could have told you that was going to happen. After a few more students were sorted, Harry was. It took a long time for the hat to make up its mind. I could see Harry's sexy lips moving slightly as if he were whispering. After what seamed like forever the hat finally yelled out "Slitherin!" I was so happy. He walked coolly over and sat next to me. It was great. We picked up our conversation where it left off after Professor Dumbledore was done with his little speech thing. He made me laugh a true, honest, heart-felt, belly laugh. That is very rare. I usually have to fake a laugh. We headed up to the dormitories and we all shared a room. All of the first year boys that is. We had the same roommates throughout all of our years at Hogwarts. There weren't many of us. I knew Crabbe and Goyle the stupid gits Harry saved me from earlier and then Harry and I there were some I didn't know yet. We went down into the common room, Harry and I, and I started to show him my books on quidditch. He was intrigued. We sat there reading until we fell asleep, and we woke up like that the next morning, with the books still open on our laps. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I first saw Professor Migonigal when she opened the doors and told us about the sorting ceremony. She said a hat was going to tell us what house we were to be placed in. Yes I know it sounded strange to me too, but after all that I'd recently found out, I was willing to believe just about anything. Draco was sorted into Slitherin just like he said he would. When it was my turn I was so nervous. The hat talked to me. I was whispering "Please put me in Slitherin, I want to be with Draco," over and over and it worked. It was great. We talked all through supper and then even more after we got to our dormitories. All boys dormitories! You can guess what my reaction to that was. ;) Draco dragged me down to the common room with some books. He looked excited. I had no idea what the books could be about to be that exciting. When we sat down on one of the couches, he showed me. They were quidditch books. Oh how I love the sport. Draco was so cute when he was looking through them. He started nodding off and he finally fell asleep. He looked like an angel. So peaceful just lying there. I fell asleep just watching him, forgetting about the book on my lap. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
